voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Teludav
A teludav - aka''' 'wormholer - is a device which uses scaultrite lenses to focus and transform energy from an Altean user into a fuel potent enough to generate wormholes. A teludav works by focusing the energy of a sacred Altean, Such as Allura, and processing it through a crystal matrix. doing so, the Teludav produces a brief flash of Infinite mass, enough to open a hole in space-time. this is the wormhole. It is the best known form of travel in the universe, known only to Altean Alchemists, and can jump a ship right across the universe in a matter of seconds. Other forms of travel such as a Galra Hyperdrive would take far longer to traverse that distance. Only The Castle of Lions had the ability to wormhole until Hornerva, having gained the secrets of Altean Alchemy from Oriande, gained the ability to create wormholes herself. Wormholes created by an Altean Teludav were blue in colour, whereas the wormholes Hornerva created were purple, there doesn't seem to be any difference between the two, the colour difference seems to be only to distinguish the two. The Teludav ultimately caused the destruction of the Castle of Lions, after Lotor's Sincline Mech caused damage to the fabric of reality by accessing the Quintessance Field, Only the power of infinite mass could close it. Koran disabled the Teludav's mass regulator, which caused the device to overload, and create a gravitational singularity as powerful as a supermassive black hole, which closed the tear in reality, and prevented the destruction of the universe. In doing this, the Castle of Lions was crushed into a tiny Diamond, which had all the energy of a black hole plus the leftover Altean Magic inside it. this Crystal would later go on to power the Castle of Lions successor, the IGF Atlas Notes *The Teludav needed the presence of a sacred Altean to operate, But did have the ability to store energy for later use, so could open a wormhole without the presence of the sacred altean, until this leftover energy was used up. *Allura mentions that they are ‘several ''galaxies away’ after using a wormhole to escape Zarkon's command ship in Eye of the Storm, indicating the vast distances this technology is capable of traversing. Gallery S2E05.77. Coran in the Teludav chamber.png|Control panel. S2E05.79. Detail of cracked scaultrite lens stones.png|The scaultrite lens stones. S2E05.80. As you know, the magnifying beam generator.png|Magnifying beam generator. S2E05.230. Coran looking down teludav tunnel.png S2E05.285. Magnifying beam generator lighting up.png S2E11.285. Back on Olkarion at the shipyards.png|The massive teludav under construction on Olkarion. S2E11.286. View of the massive teludav.png S2E11.296. Oh it's just Slav being DE constructive again.png S2E11.300. Massive teludav from above.png S2E11.313. The massive teludav again with wee paladin specks.png S2E12.1. The giant teludav is complete.png S2E12.292. Watch out team, your teludav is showing.png S3E06.198. And look what's behind door number two.png|A fragment wound up on Ulippa. S3E06.312. Pirated Galran cruiser nabs the Teludav piece.png|Part of the giant teludav, compared to a standard Galra cruiser. S6E06.33. How's it going number five.png|The teludav after the virus from Shiro’s clone deactivates it. S6E07.213. Coran Pidge and Lance preparing the teludav.png|Preparing the teludav for its final task. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender